Island&Memories equals Jealousy
by Dawns-Light99
Summary: Lucy has had a certain feeling for her partner and what she considers a best friend, Natsu, for a while now, but when Natsu turns her down on a mission for a longer chance to be near his 'old' friend Lisanna, Lucy takes a big step and attempts to go alone. But when Lucy is faced with a dilemma that could change her feeling for the dragon slayer, is it destiny or something darker?


A waive...  
_That's was the last thing that I ever saw her do for a very long time..._  
_Because she ended up not coming back and disappearing from my sights for 2 months..._

* * *

"Hey, Natsu! Happy! Guess what! I found us a new job fighting a big group of demons at a far off island! It pays 26,000 jewels, enough for my rent and for us three to get a great dinner afterwards! It leaves later today! What do ya say?!" announced the cheerful (and dangerously close to broke) Lucy.

Natsu was sitting at the bar of the 'new', run-down piece of junk guild hall that the guild was kicked into after most of it's members had disappeared for 7 years. The Dragon Slayer had been in the middle of a heated arguement with a certain Ice Wizard and snickering winged, blue cat when the blonde-headed Celestial Wizard came bouncing over with the slighty bent and dirtied flier and bubbly attitude.

He gave her a look of surprise, pity and remorse, ending with a forced smile. "Really? That's great Lucy, but I don't think so. Well, not today anyway."  
Lucy froze in place. "What? Why not?" Lucy was just plain baffled. Normally, Natsu would get overly excited and giddy to go on a new mission with her. He would even be the first one to bring a new mission to her attention! What would make Natsu not want to go on a mission with her now? It was always the three of them on missions like this one? What would be-

Lucy noticed that Natsu wasn't paying attention to her presence and had a his gaze fixated on a certain spot in the room. Lucy glanced in curiosity at the direction the gaze was planted on and it hit her.  
Lisanna was giggling happily with Elfman, Levy, Jet, Droy and Reedus at a table in the middle of the hall about a topic she was unaware of. Natsu slightly smiled with a comforting face in the direction of the giggling bright blue-eyed girl.  
Lucy felt a clenching sensation in the pit of her stomach. She didn't like this feeling, it was confusing and had a weird, heavy weight on her heart. Why did she feel this way?

Gray and Happy both glanced in Lisanna's direction and look at each other with mischievous smiles on their faces.  
"Ohhhhh! Natsu I didn't know you had a thing for Lisanna?!" Gray loudly announced, hoping the comment was loud enough to turn a couple of head in Natsu's direction. "Ooooooh Natsu! You liiiiiiike her!" purred Happy with a very satisfying purr to his voice.

"Oi! Shut it stripper boy! Da hell Happy, I'm surprised at you! So what if I do! I'm not going anywhere anytime soon and it's not like she'll be leaving any time soon either, so I have plenty of time when I'll be able to say something to her." Natsu gave a very pleased and confidence smile to Gray and Happy, in response was given double eyebrow rises and smirks.  
Gray became serious, flunging his head downwards and came closer to Natsu, putting one hand on Natsu's shoulder, sighing. Natsu looked at him with a 'WTF!? Don't touch me, you Arctic stripper!' face, getting the feeling that something definitely weird was happening, which made him somewhat nervous and anxious.

"Natsu. When the time comes," there was a long pause and a swallow from the rosy haired boy. Gray's head flung up, dark blue eyes sparkling with excitement and happiness.  
"I will gladly take on the responsibility of being your best man." Natsu's face bursted with a bright red flush and steam as Happy rolled on the floor, teary eyed in a fit of laughter. Gray fell into the bar stool, hysterical as Natsu tried to tear his arms off for suggesting the idea.

Lucy, silently, yet quickly walked away and had just escaped out the front door just as Mirajane called from the bar.  
"Wait, Lucy-! Oh, just missed her." Mirajane turned back to her mugs and glasses, disappointed that the blonde had left in such a hurry. Happy's laughter had subbed sided long enough to be able to see Mirajane's failed attempt. He struggled up a stool and somehow hoisted himself up to the counter.

"What happened with Lucy, Mira?" he asked curiously. "I don't know. Lucy came up to me all excited to take a job for you, Natsu and her to take together and she just came back and told me to take your names off the job except her own. I wanted to ask her why, but just as I was about to ask her, she was out the door like a lightening bolt." Mirajane's voice gave a hint of worry. Happy's face gave off a sad expression. He wanted to go on the mission, but he wasn't gonna go without his best friend.

"Lucy was excited to go on a mission with us? And now, she's going alone?"

"It seems that way, Happy. If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Mirajane cautiously asked. To be honest, he wasn't all that sure as to what happened either.

"Um, Lucy asked us to go on a mission with her, but Natsu turned her down."

"Why would he do that? Does he not like Lucy anymore?" Mirajane and Happy both became alarmed and distressed at the question. The two frantically exchanged looks then sped over to a now agitated Natsu and tormenting Gray.

"Well at least I'm not NAKED!" Natsu screamed with a slight vein popping out of his neck from stressing naked.

"I AM NOT- eh...fuck not again." Gray hurried to the bathroom to avoid the embarrassing stares and a daily Juvia love explosion. Mirajane and Happy found the perfect moment to strike they're heart aching question.

"NATSU! DO YOU HATE LUCY!?" the two harmonized in perfect unison, pushing they're faces up close to his as an attempt of pressuring the answer out of him. Natsu sat in disbelief at they're question as Happy and Mirajane trembled in fear as to what he would utter.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT! Where did that come from? Lucy is my partner and one of my best friends! Why would you think that!?" The two stood in disbelief as the Dragon Slayer cackled and kicked in his chair. They didn't really think out they're question and admitted that it was quite a silly question. Natsu could never hate Lucy. The two were inseparable! So, why wouldn't he want to be with her now?

"So why don't you want to go on the mission with Lucy?" Mirajane gently asked. Natsu's laughter ceased as he looked straight at Mirajane with slight confusion and embarrassment. Fidgeting slightly, he manage to stutter,

"I-I, I d-don't know. I-I mean I wanted to go, b-but... I just didn't want to leave the guild for a long time again. I-I mean not just yet. I guess." Natsu moved his eye contact from Mirajane and Happy over to Lisanna again. It didn't take long until Mira's hawk eyes caught his actions and her love consular instincts kicked in. Mirajane closed her eyes and gave one of her signature heart-melting smiles. She understood.

"Natsu, I understand what you must be thinking and I think this is one of the sweetest things I've very seen you do, and I do think you and Lisanna would make an adorable couple, but I just don't think your heart is in the right place yet." Natsu gave her a very un-Natsu kind of look. 'What? What does she mean my heart isn't in the "right place"?' His face suddenly changed to anger. Natsu stood up, making the stool squeak and everyone stare.

"Is it cause she's your sister that you won't let me get close to her?" he fumed, his face so close to Mirajane's their foreheads brushed each other. Mirajane was startled but firmly stood her ground, her face growing dark and dangerous. Natsu became startled by the sudden change in character and began to rethink his actions.

"No Natsu, but if you hurt my little sister, you will be sorry." As she finished her sentence, she realized the regret on Natsu's face and backed away, closing her eyes and breathing in and out slowly as an attempt to calm down and not beat out what little common sense Natsu actually had in him.

"What I meant was, I've known you since you were a child and that means I known was makes you tick." Mirajane's face began to soften as she spoke.

"You and Lisanna have been good friends since day 1 of joined Fairy Tail and you both do seem to have a special bond, but its more of a brotherly-sisterly sort of bond rather than a lovers kind of bond. At one point I did think that you two were mean to be, but then Lisanna "died" for the first time. You have proven that bond when you made her that grave in the field where you two use to play. But during that time, you made friends with someone. Your bond with Lisanna was strong, but after I observed you and that person, even though it was in such a short time, the strength of your's and the person's had bond sky rocketed passed your's and Lisanna's by miles. And your's and Lisanna's bond took years to strengthen, but it only took the bond between you and _Lucy_ two weeks to strengthen and soar pass Lisanna's."  
'What? Me and Lucy? Yeah, we're close friends and I can proudly call her one of my best friends, but we don't have a bond like that. Do we?' Natsu stared at the floor in deep thought.

As this action occurred, Happy slipped out of the guild without a soul noticing. Natsu stayed in his thought bubble for two full minutes until a voice decided to pop it.

"Natsu? I saw Lucy come in to talk to you and leave in a hurry? What happened?" asked a concerned Lisanna. Natsu stared at her, then looked back at Mirajane as if to ask permission to answer. Mirajane nodded and Natsu looked back at the now confused Lisanna.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Lucy just had to ask me a question is all." Lisanna brightened up. "Oh thank goodness! I got so nervous for a minute! She seemed so sad and hurt though, but if you say she's fine, I'm sure she's fine!" Natsu looked at her for a moment confused and alarmed.

"Wait. She looked sad and hurt? Are you sure?...I just answered no..." Natsu hung his head low. "Huh? What was that?" Lisanna's pale-white face came close to Natsu's to listen. Just as she got close, Natsu darted right pass her, leaving a cyclone of wind and dust trailing behind him and greeting her. Lisanna and Mirajane both hacked and spit out debris, rubbing they're eyes from the dust.

"Pfffft! Blak! Dust! Where is Natsu going?" Lisanna chocked. Mirajane look at the door.

"He may not know it yet, but he's going after his _true_ source of power." Mirajane gave her with a lovely smile and Lisanna's eye widened with understandment. Lisanna sighed.

"Lucy sure is a lucky girl. I've known Natsu longer and I don't think _I've_ even gotten that boy to run like that. I hope I'll be able find someone who would chase after me if I'm upset like Lucy has Natsu. I wish them luck." The sisters looked at each other and smiled at the thought of what would be in store for the future. A fully clothed Gray came waltzing out of the bathroom and approached the sisters, happy as a clam.

"Aaah! Much better! So, what I miss?!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading Chapter 1! This is my first story ever and I have a lot in store for this series so a review and favorite would be much appreciated! To be honest, this chapter has been done for two week now, but I never got to upload it since I had so much school work to do and I'm all backed up and the cover picture was something I started but never got around to finishing so NOW its done and all is at peace! I know people don't read this so im gonna try and make this short! So bear with me! If there's something I missed placed or spelt word or arranged weirdly leave a comment and if you have suggestions on what could happen, im open to suggestion and ill get to it even if its not in this particular story. Thanks for reading and the next chapter should be out around March 12 somewhere around there, but ill try my best to meet that debt (dead? idk) line! I apologize in advance if I don't but like I said ill try! Thanks for bearing though this! I love all you wonderful people for reading! **


End file.
